The Mediator
by KarinVia-chan
Summary: Summary kacau. ada perubahan di chapter 9.R&R minna ? onegai *puppy eyes
1. Chapter 1

**KarinVia-chan **: hai minna~! Fanfic terbaru saya akhirnya selesai~! *Pake toa dari atas bukit kilimanjoro (?)

**Kazune :** ih,.. lebay banget loh author.. fanfic aja baru pertama dibilang fanfic baru -_-" *sambil swetdrop

**Karin** : iya nih author lama banget buat fanfic pertamanya , kan kasian readers yang mau baca fanfic author ^_^

**KarinVia-chan **: iya dehh…T^T maaf. namanya gw gx punya ide mau buat cerita yang gimana

**Kazune** : ngomong - ngomong mana Kazusa , Michi ,Himeka , sama Kuga ya ?

**KarinVia-chan** : oh… kalau soal mereka aku yang suruh mereka cuti ^^

**Karin** : Curang masa cuma aku sama kazune yang kerja ? gimana sih author gx adil . kan aku baru aja habis kerja masa suruh kerja lagi *memberikan death glare kepada author

**Kazune** : udah udah jangan berantem. Kasian readers daritadi nunggu * sambil nunjuk readers

**KarinVia-chan** : kyaaa~! Maaf readers jadi asik sendiri nih kalau begitu ayo kita buka fanficnya

**Kazune&Karin** : HOREEE ~! *sambil tepuk tangan

* * *

**The Mediator : Prologue**

Seorang gadis manis yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak didekat jendela. Pandangannya tertuju keluar, tangan kanannya menumpu dagunya sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan 'DEATH' . Warna bola matanya saat ini adalah biru muda —warna bola matanya bias berubah kapanpun. Jika kalian tanya warna apa saja yang dimiliki bola matanya, maka ia akan menjawab Hijau emerland. Mungkin kalian merasa aneh karena warna bola matanya bisa berubah, karena ia seorang _mediator ._

Saat ia menginginkan melihat semuanya—termasuk hantu dengan jelas, ia hanya perlu memejamkan matanya. Dan saat itu pula warna bola matanya akan berubah menjadi warna biru muda. Dan soal kartu yang ia pegang tadi juga bukanlah kartu biasa, kartu itu bisa muncul kapanpun ditangan jika seseorang telah mati. Dan itu menunjukkan bahwa ia harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _mediator. _Tak banyak dari mereka yang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang _mediator_. Hanya pada orang tertentu ia mengungkapkan siapa ia sebenarnya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Hanazono Karin

* * *

**KarinVia-chan **: wahh~! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 . pegal juga ni badan

**Kazune** : Itukan resiko loh sebagai author *dengan tampang cool

**Karin** : kamu jangan begitu kazune kan author dah bekerja keras buat selesaikan nih capter walau pendek banget

**KarinVia-chan **: Karin…~! *sambil memberikan death glare kepada Karin

**Karin**: *tidak menghiraukan death glare author. Dan untuk readers tolong R&R YA .sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ~!


	2. The Unexpected Meeting

**KarinVia-chan** : hy readers ! jumpa lagi di chapter 2 *melambai lambaikan tangan

**Michi** : iya akhirnya michi muncul disini !

**Himeka** : michi jangan lebay deh kamu *sambil swetdrop

**KarinVia-chan** : Sejak kapan kalian disini ?! *rada rada kaget

**Himeka** : kan disuruh author -_-"

**KarinVia-chan** : kan jin sama kazusa yang kusuruh hadir hari ini ? T^T

**Himeka **: kalau jin biasa lagi pemotretan kalau kazusa lagi adu mulut di rumah sama kazune

**KarinVia-chan** : kazusa gx pernah bisa akur sama kazune..padahal saudara kembar -_-''

**Himeka** : udah author readers yang dah mau R&R makasih yaa. inilah chapter 2 !

**Michi** : *main jrenngg jrengg jrengg

* * *

_**The Mediator : The Unexpected Meeting**_

Apakah aku harus memperkenalkan namaku dulu? Kalian semua pasti sudah tahu namaku. Dan aku juga bosan memperkenalkan diri ditiap cerita. Oke, oke, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebelum kalian mengeroyokku habis-habisan karena aku tak memperkenalkan namaku pada kalian. Namaku Hanazono karin . _Well_, namaku seaneh diriku. Kalian mau tahu kenapa? Karena hal-hal yang berhubungan denganku pasti berujung buruk. Awalnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, dan aku menganggap hal itu biasa-biasa saja. Tapi sebuah kenyataan bahwa aku seorang _mediator_—orang yang meluruskan hantu-hantu atau sejenisnya yang masih berada dibumi ini. Oke, aku sama sekali tak peduli tentang hantu yang tidak jelas itu. Dan akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa keberadaanku sangat diperlukan oleh orang-orang disekililingku maupun mereka, si hantu.

Sebagai murid pindahan yang baik, aku tak pernah menceritakan kejadian-kejadianku yang bisa dibilang cukup ekstrim pada orang lain. Dan aku mengetahui 'bakatku' saat aku pertama kali disini, kota Pati (nama kota yang tak memungkinkan). Belakangan aku tahu dari guru agamaku kalau pati adalah mati. Jadi, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa kota Pati=kota Kematian. Oke, sudah cukup untuk membahas kota yang aku tinggali saat ini.

Yah, disekolahku adalah sarang para hantu. Disana aku harus menangani berbagai macam hantu disegala penjuru. Sayangnya, saking banyaknya hantu yang harus aku tangani meskipun hantu itu berkeliaran disiang bolong, aku akhirnya kewalahan juga. Dan aku melampiaskan kekesalanku pada Kazusa, teman sekelasku yang juga bisa melihat _itu_, tapi ia tak bisa berkomunikasi atau apapun. Kazusa hanya bisa melihat dan merasakan bahwa ada _sesuatu _didekatnya.

"Kazusa, sekali-kali kamu bantuin aku napa, sih? Kamu jahat banget ngebiarin aku ngurusin hantu sebegitu banyaknya. Uda gitu, hantunya rewel-rewel lagi!" kudongakkan kepalaku yang saat itu daguku sedang menempel pada meja yang aku tempati.

"Yah," kata Kazusa yang masih sibuk dengan kamera SLR-nya. "Kau tahu, levelmu berada jauh diatasku. Jadi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula—" suaranya terhenti saat kami berdua mendengar teriakan dari salah seorang siswi yang tak jauh dari kelas kami.

Aku menarik tangan Kazusa dan pergi meninggalkan kelas dan menuruni tangga menuju TKP. Disitu kulihat sekumpulan orang yang mengelilingi sebuah maket sekolah yang sudah hancur dan disebelahnya kulihat ada seorang cewek yang menangis ketakutan. Aku menanyai salah satu diantara mereka apa penyebab maket ini bisa hancur.

"Sepertinya ada yang menjatuhkannya dari lantai atas. Kau tahu, hal seperti ini bisa saja terjadi pada siapa saja" orang yang kutanyai menjawab seperti itu.

Aku memandangi pecahan maket yang terbuat dari gipsum. Seingatku, tempat maket sekolahan ini berada didekat kantor guru yang jaraknya agak jauh dari tempat ini. Aku melihat kearah atas yang saat itu posisi dimana maket bisa dijatuhkan dengan mudah. Dan posisi itu adalah tepat didepan kelasku. Menurutku, tak mungkin jika sang pelaku bisa secepat itu meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Ini pasti ulah salah satu dari mereka—para hantu.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku dan menoleh kearah Kazusa dan tersenyum penuh makna kepadanya. Sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiranku dan berjalan mundur sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak! Kau mau mengajakku malam-malam untuk mencari sekaligus mengusir hantu-hantu itu kan? Maaf, Karin... malam ini—"

"Malam ini aku menunggumu didepan sekolah jam tujuh tepat. Jangan telat dan tak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus datang malam ini. Kau mau levelmu setara dengan levelku kan?" aku memotong kata-katanya sebelum ia menyelesaikannya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah sambil memutar bola matanya.

Malamnya, aku sudah siap untuk mengusir hantu-hantu itu. Langkah pertama adalah menyelidiki tempat dimana peristiwa naas tadi terjadi. Saat aku dan Kazusa menaiki tangga menuju arah kelas kami, aku mendengar pintu yang berdecit disebelah kelasku. Kazusa segera bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku, meski tubuhku bisa dibilang lebih kecil darinya, bukan berarti bahwa aku ini pendek. Aku mengarahkan senterku kesumber suara yang agak mengganggu misi kami malam ini. Dan disitulah kami menemukan Pak Doni, si penjaga sekolah yang berada didepan pintu tersebut. kazusa berhenti bersembunyi dibalik badanku dan menghela napas penuh kelegaan.

"Syukurlah itu kau Pak Doni. karin, ayo kita pulang saja. Tak ada yang beraksi malam ini. Ayo pak, tolong antarkan kami kedepan pintu gerbang" kazusa menarik senter yang ada ditanganku sambil memandu jalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Aku hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Pak Doni yang setenang ini. Biasanya, jika ada murid yang malam-malam datang kesini akan habis-habisan diomeli olehnya. Pak Doni juga tak membawa senter atau alat penerang lainnya. Padahal, kadar cahaya yang ada disekolah ini saat malam hari sedikit—hampir tak ada malahan. Aku jadi curiga pada Pak Doni yang bersamaku dan kazusa saat ini.

Setelah kazusa pulang dan meninggalkanku dan Pak Doni berdua, aku langsung menghadang Pak Doni. Aku menatap garang padanya sambil menyembuyikan sebuah pisau kecil yang berada ditas pinggangku yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana.

"Siapa kau?! Aku tahu kau bukan Pak Doni! Pak Doni yang kukenal tak akan membiarkan murid-murid mengunjungi sekolahan pada malam hari. Tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya!" aku meneriakinya sambil menyiapkan pisau kecilku untuk jaga-jaga.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Aku adalah Doni. Dan kau juga tahu itu. Wajahku tak berubah sepersenpun!"

"Ohya? Kalau benar kau Pak Doni, coba sebutkan namaku dan siapa aku! Kalau kau tak bisa menjawab, berarti kau positif bukan Pak Doni!" aku mendekatkan pisauku kearah leher si palsu Doni.

"Aku tahu kau! Kau adalah Hanazono karin . Kau adalah mediator—sang penakluk hantu ataupun sejenisnya disini" aku tersentak kaget. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa aku mediator kecuali kazusa. Aku bergerak mundur sambil terus mengarahkan pisauku kearahnya. Sementara ia hanya tertawa dan makin lama tawanya makin mengerikan.

"Kau... kau bukan Pak Doni! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau hantu? Aku tak takut padamu! Meskipun kau hantu atau yang lainnya, aku tak takut!" aku berteriak memecah keheningan sampai-sampai kelelawar-kelelawar yang ada dipohon dekatku berterbangan kemana-mana.

"Hahaha… apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis kecil seperti kau yang hanya berbekal pisau kecil untuk melawan kami semua hah?"

"Kami? Apa maksu—Weks! Kenapa hantunya banyak sekali hah?! Apa kalian ingin membantaiku secara bersamaan?!" aku melihat sekelilingku dan banyak sekali hantu disini. Karena kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah dan seragam guru, mereka lebih terlihat sebagai zombie. Catat ini dibukumu : ZOMBIE.

Lalu, si palsu berubah menjadi… Kepala Sekolahku 5 tahun yang lalu! Aku hanya bisa melongo dengan semua ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan hantu-hantu ini? Aku meraba tas pinggangku, sial! Kartu yang biasa kubawa untuk membasmi hantu-hantu ini tak kubawa satupun! Aku melihat bulan, dan ternyata bulan purnama. Hantu-hantu akan bertambah kekuatannya pada saat bulan purnama. Aarggghhhhh! Apakah hari ini hari kesialanku? Harusnya aku memperhitungkan semuanya sebelum kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

Sesaat setelah bulan tertutup dengan awan, aku melihat ada bayagan orang yang berada diatasku. Belakangku persis adalah ruang Laboratorium Biologi. Aku mencari pemilik bayangan itu, dan aku menemukan si pemilik bayangan dengan santainya duduk diatap sambil tersenyum mengejek kearahku. Mata kami saling beradu, namun sepertinya dimata orang itu menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin menantangku atau apalah, intinya aku tak suka tatapan mata seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia turun dari atap dan berhenti tepat disampingku. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia masih tersenyum mengejek kearahku.

Ia maju dengan percaya diri menghadapi semua hantu-hantu itu. Dengan santainya ia memasukkan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya. Lalu ia mengatakan sejumlah kata maupun kalimat yang sama sekali tak kumengerti. Dan setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, secara perlahan hantu-hantu itu hilang satu persatu. Aku mengucek mataku karena tak percaya kejadian yang sedang terjadi.

Setelah masalah selesai, dengan mudahnya ia melompat keatap ruang Laboratorium Biologi yang kira-kira tingginya tiga meter. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, aku meneriakinya.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau teman atau apa kau sebaliknya? Tolong jangan pergi sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" ia hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Yang kudengar darinya hanyalah tawa yang tak begitu jelas. Sesaat ia hilang dari pandanganku, aku berputar kesegala arah untuk mencarinya. Dan tak kuduga, ia sudah ada dihadapanku persis. Wajahnya dan wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Kau—" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, jari telunjuknya sudah menempel dibibirku.

"Sttt… kau mau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" napasnya mengenai wajahku. Dan ini semua membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Tak lama kemudian, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tak perlu mengetahui nama asliku, nona Hanazono sang mediator. Kau bisa memanggilku Sirius. Dan soal aku ini musuhmu atau bukan, aku tak tahu. Sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum mereka menyerangmu lagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi, nona Hanazono" dengan lincah ia melompat dari satu atap keatap lainnya.

Terus terang, aku sangat terlena dengan suara yang dimilikinya. Terkesan lembut namun tegas yang membuatku semakin penasaran padanya. Sirius, apa aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?

* * *

**KarinVia-chan** : akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga yeee~! *Sambil Nebar bunga

**Karin** : Yee... akhirnya ff nya selesai untuk chapter 2 ! *ikut nebar bunga

**Kazusa** : dasar lebay lo karin,author ...

**Kazune** : kazusa, kamu bawa tali sama kain gx ?

**Kazusa** : untuk apa ?

**Kazune** : sini biar kubisikkan *sambil mendekat ke telinga sttststst...

**Kazusa** : *tersenyum ok...

**Karin** : author sebaiknya kita lari dari sini sebelum sesuatu terjadi pada kita *nelen ludah berkali kali

**KarinVia-chan:** begitu kami undur diri dulu ya readers mohon R&R nya ya ! bye

*GUKK-GUKK MIONG MIONG BRUKK BLETAK


	3. The Mediator : Who was that?

**KarinVia-chan** : hai Readers berjumpa lagi di chapter 3 ^^ !

**Jin** : dan Disini ada idola tampan nan baik Kuga Jin !

**KarinVia-chan-Karin-kazusa-Kazune** : *Muter muter nyari tong

**Michi** : readers bagaimana chapter sebelumnya ? gaje kan ? *kena lempar sepatu

**KarinVia-chan** : apaan kamu michi ,, seru gini koq dibilang gaje ?! *memberikan death glare kepada michi

**Michi-Himeka-Kazusa-Jin-Kazune-Karin** : *sambil menengok satu sama lain. NGAWUURRRR LOOO AUTHORRRR ...!

**KarinVia-chan** :enak aja kapan aku ngawurr kan memang seruu ceritanya rada rada gajee :v

**Kazune** :nyadar loo ?

**KarinVia-chan** : udahlah readers gx usah di hiraukan tuh inilah chapter 3 !

**Karin** : HOREEEE !* tepuk tangan sekeras kerasnya

* * *

_The Mediator : Who was that?_

Pagi hari setelah peristiwa tersebut, aku berangkat kesekolah dengan perasaan malas. Baru kali ini aku ditolong dalam urusan hantu. Kau tahu kan, tak banyak dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa mereka mempunyai kekuatan. Justru setahuku, kebanyakan dari mereka takut jika tahu mereka mempunyai kekuatan. Kembali soal penyelamatku tadi malam. Sirius. Orangnya terlalu misterius bagiku. Dibilang teman, bukan. Musuh,juga bukan. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Oke, aku memang terpesona padanya saat pandangan pertama tapi jika ia musuhku, tak ada gunanya untuk terpesona. Dan caranya menghilngan saat itu tergolong cepat sekali.

Saat akan menaiki tangga yang menuju kelasku, aku menyeret kakiku untuk naik. Bukan karena kakiku sakit atau apa, alasannya sudah kuceritakan barusan. Aku malas. Setelah anak tangga terakhir aku naiki, aku melihat penampilanku disebuah cermin yang agak besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari kelasku. Ya ampun! Wajahku kusut sekali! Apalagi ada kantong mata yang membuatku terlihat sangat tua. Aku harus kekelas untuk merapikan penampilanku, sebelum orang-orang yang bertemu denganku mendadak mati karena melihat wajahku.

Untuk pemanasan, aku merapikan rambutku yang lumayan berantakan. Setelah itu aku membalikkan tubuhku. Tiba-tiba seekor kucing hitam melompat kedepanku, entah datangnya darimana. Matanya berwarna Biru safir, mengingatkanku akan Sirius yang bermata sama. Aku memandangi kucing itu, seolah-olah ia berkata Tolong aku, aku akan ditangkap petugas liar. Tapi itu semua kelihatan aneh kan?

"Haaiii ka—Ya ampun karin! Lihat penampilanmu itu! Kau sangat mengerikan! Apa kau tadi malam bertempur dengan hantu lain diluar sekolah? Kau.. Emphh!" aku menutup mulut kazusa dengan tangan kananku sambil mendekatkan telunjuk kiriku kearah mulutnya. Aku melototinya dan menyeretnya masuk kekelas. Sampai dikelas aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya dan menaruh tasku kekursiku.

"Haaahhh... kau ini kenapa sih? Sampai nutup mulutku segala. Emangnya ada apa?" ujar karin yang saat itu mungkin kehabisan oksigen karena aku menutup mulutnya.

"Ahh... kazusa! Kau ini kalau bicara bisa dikecilkan sedikit kenapa sih? Kalau orang-orang tahu aku mediator bisa bahaya!" aku menyilangkan tanganku sambil duduk dikursiku.

"Oh," kata kazusa selagi mencari posisi yang enak untuk duduk. "Memangnya kenapa kalau orang-orang tahu kau seorang mediator? Toh nantinya kamu bangga karena mereka pasti memujamu"

"Bukan begitu kazusa. Mereka tak akan pernah memujaku. Yang ada malah mereka mencibirku habis-habisan. Dan pasti kalau ada apa-apa yang merugikan mereka pasti semua menyalahkanku dengan kata-kata seperti ini 'Ini semua pasti salah si mediator itu!' atau yang lebih parah lagi 'Mediator yang ga berguna! Buat apa ada disini? Menuh-menuhin tempat aja!' kamu enggak mau digituin kan, kazusa ?" setelah aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku kazusa hanya diam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah resiko yang harus diambil oleh seorang mediator. Dicemooh oleh setiap orang.

"Tapi tadi malam kau tak apa-apa kan? Maksudku, kau tadi malam ditolong oleh seseorang. Iya kan?" aku mengangkat wajahku dan memandangi kazusa dalam-dalam. Bagaimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu?

"Yah, memang tadi malam benar-benar malam yang menjengkelkan. Aku ditahan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah ini. Untungnya aku ditolong oleh seseorang"

"Yang benar? Siapa? Siapaa?" kazusa sepertinya antusias sekali dengan si penyelamatku.

"Sirius"

"Sirius? Namanya Sirius? Dia laki-laki atau perempuan? Kalau laki-laki, ia pasti tampan, keren, dan.. aaaaa aku ga bisa bayangin gimana dia Karin ! Kalo perempuan, aku tak berkomentar" aku hanya cekikian mendengar kata-kata kazusa. Lebih baik aku menceritakan keseluruhan cerita daripada ia menanyaiku terus-menerus dan itu semua membuatku hampir gila!

Setelah ceritaku tentang Sirius benar-benar usai, kegilaan kazusa terhadap Sirius benar-benar menjadi-jadi. Ia membayangkan saat ia sedang diganggu oleh sekelompok hantu-hatu lalu diselamatkan oleh Sirius. Aku hanya bisa cekikian membayangkannya. Yah, jujur sih. Cara Sirius menangani para hantu itu memang keren. Dan aku juga ingin bertemu lagi dengan Sirius.

Aku mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang. Namun sampai pada pelajaran bahasa Inggris saat aku harus membaca bacaan berikutnya, tiba-tiba halamannya kosong. Aku hanya bisa diam dan memandangi bukuku, mungkin mataku salah lihat atau apalah. Tapi percuma, apapun yang aku lakukan halamannya masih tetap kosong. Tanganku sudah berkeringat dingin, tiba-tiba kazusa menyodorkan bukunya sambil tersenyum mengedipkan matanya dan membetuk ibu jari dan telunjuknya yang mengisyaratkan kata 'OK'. Aku meraih buku itu dan membacanya. Setelah selesai aku duduk dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada suara menjengkelkan yang tertawa. Suara itu hanya bisa didengar olehku dan kazusa saja. Karena pemilik suara itu telah mati.

Bel tanda istirahatpun berbunyi. Aku benar-benar sudah muak mendengar suara yang menjengkelkan itu. Aku ingin mengadukan ini semua kepada Mr. Albert. Salah satu dari guruku yang juga mediator. Aku melangkah dengan cepat menuju kantor dan menghampiri mejanya. Ternyata Mr. Albert tak ada dimejanya. Yang hanya adalah secarik kertas yang ditujukan untukku. Agar kalian tak penasaran, aku akan memberitahu bunyi pesan Mr. Albert. Bunyi pesannya seperti ini :

Nona Hanazono. Aku harap setelah kau membaca surat ini kau segera menuju ruang seni rupa. Ada yang ingin kudiskusikan sekaligus kubahas denganmu. Jangan menunda-nunda pertemuan ini.

Apa yang aku lakukan tentang surat ini? Tentu saja aku akan menuju ketempat yang Mr. Albert maksud. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan, apalagi tentang Sirius.

Ruangan seni rupa terletak paling pojok disekolah dan daerah disitu sangat sepi sekali. Tak ada satupun siswa yang mau memasuki ruangan ini kecuali aku, Mr. Albert, dan kazusa. Sampai didepan pintu aku mengintip dari jendela untuk memastikan bahwa Mr. Albert benar-benar ada disitu. Ternyata benar, Mr. Albert memang ada disitu dan ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Dengan perasaan yang was-was, aku membuka pintu dan masuk secara kadang bingung dengan pendapat orang-orang bahwa tempat yang kumasuki ini adalah tempat yang sangat angker. Tempat ini lebih cocok jika disebut 'Museum'. Chandeiler yang menggantung dilangit-langit membuat tempat ini lebih indah daripada ruangan lainnya. Disini yang dipasang hanyalah karya seni yang terpilih. Ruangan ini juga tidak gelap, malahan ruangan ini terlalu terang dibanding ruangan lain.

Mr. Albert dengan santainya membaca koran sehingga menutupi wajahnya dan meletakkan kedua kakinya dimeja. Sepertinya ia sengaja berbuat begitu agar terkesan aku tak diperhatikan olehnya. Jelas-jelas ini membuatku kesal, siapa tadi yang menyuruhku datang kesini?

"Mr. Albert..." aku memanggil namanya agar ia memperhatikanku.

"..." ia masih terfokus pada koran yang jelas-jelas sudah dibacanya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Mr. Albertttt..." aku mengulangi kata-kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku kearah wajahnya. Namun itu semua tak berhasil. Aku memukul meja sambil berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"MR. ALBERTTTTTTTTTTTT!" dan akhirnya ia jatuh dari kursinya dan memandangku seolah-olah aku yang salah. Haloooooo, siapa yang suruh tidak memperhatikanku? Bukan salahku kan?

"Oh, nona hanazono. Maaf, tadi aku tak melihatmu. Bayangan dirimu tak tertangkap oleh lensa mataku. Sekali lagi maaf" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kacamatanya.

Aku menyeret kursi yang berada didekatku dan meletakkannya tapat dimana aku bisa berhadap-hadapan dengan Mr. Albert. Kedua tanganku menumpu daguku dan aku melihat Mr. Albert yang sedang membersihkan kacamatanya secara saksama. Kadang aku heran, kenapa justru orang yang menurutku agak abnormal—seperti Mr. Albert malah menjadi mediator yang lumayan handal. Tampang Mr. Albertpun tidak meyakinkan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Mr. Albert?" aku memulai pembicaraan dengan nada yang lumayan ringan.

"Ah, oh" mungkin karena ia kaget atau apa, kacamata yang ditangannya tadi hampir saja jatuh. Untung ia dengan sigap mengambilnya dan memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam itu.

"Begini, nona hanazono. Sebenarnya aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan aku harap kau mengenalnya" Mr. Albert lalu menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada disampingnya. Dan orang itu adalah Sirius!

Aku hanya bisa diam mematung dikursiku. Aku tak percaya apa yang berada dihadapanku saat ini. Sirius, orang yang sangat ingin kutemui. Tapi entah kenapa, waktu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun aku segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Kakiku terasa lemas saat kugunakan untuk berjalan. Dan saat aku menengok kebelakang, aku melihat Sirius dengan mata berwarna biru safirnya menatapku dalam-dalam.

Selama perjalanan pulang, pikiranku masih kacau. Aku merasa aku terlalu cepat menjalani hari ini. Dan hari inipun aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan semuanya. Apalagi aku tahu jika Sirius mengenal Mr. Albert, begitu juga sebaliknya. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, Mr. Albert pasti melarangku—maupun Sirius untuk saling mecintai. Aku sudah hapal kebiasaan Mr. Albert yang ini. Lebih baik aku tak bertemu Sirius untuk selamanya daripada aku dilarang menyukainya, apalagi mecintainya.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku kekasurku yang empuk. Aku memandangi langit-langit kamarku sambil membayangkan yang telah terjadi antara aku dan Sirius. Mulai dari aku bertemu dengannya, caranya membasmi hantu-hantu itu, saat aku mendengar desah suaranya, dan terakhir saat dia menatapku dari ruang seni rupa.

Aku tak bisa melupakan semua tentang Sirius. Argghh! Kepalaku rasanya dimakan oleh sesuatu. Pusing sekali aku memkirkan semua ini. Lebih baik aku tidur saja dan lupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin maupun barusan.

Sesaat setelah aku menutup mataku, aku merasakan sesuatu mendekat kearahku. Lama-lama makin mendekat dan akhirnya jaraknya hampir tak ada berapa meter dari tubuhku. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku, tapi rasanya berat sekali tak seperti biasanya. Aku mencoba lagi menggerakkan tubuhku namun hasilnya nihil.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan napas yang teratur diwajahku. Sepertinya ada sesorang yang mendekatiku, tapi siapa? Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku mati terkapar dikamarku karena aku tak bisa bergerak. Napas itu semakin lama semakin terasa dekat. Aku benar-benar mati kutu.

Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti?

* * *

Kazusa : akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 !

Kazune : iya tapi kazusa apa kita tidak terlalu berlebihan dengan mereka ? *sambil menunjuk author dan karin yang diikat di kursi

Karin : !#$#%$$#%^&$ !()*&%!#$$$... *sambil berusaha lepas

KarinVia-chan : hawas hahian ha ! hakan hu bhalah hahian !

Kazune : ngomong apaan sih author gx jelas *gx peduli

Michi : hahahaha itu kan derita author sapa suruh update cepet kurang cepet ,...!

KarinVia-chan : haha hau hihang hihi ?! han hagus hudate ha chehet hak hehet !

Kazusa : *tak menghiraukan tolong R&R untuk cerita gaje ini yaa !

KarinVia-chan : &%#!Q~!#$ !#$%^** ^(*(^*$% #!13$# %... ! *kursi yang diduduki jungkat jungkit

Kazune : dada minna ~!


	4. The Mediator : siriu's true from

KarinVia-chan : hai readers ! inilah chapter 3 ! maaf kalau lama updatenya :'(

Kazune : lama apanya ? baru satu hari dah siap satu chapter lagi

Karin : iya nih author ngawur loo ...!

Kazusa : baru nyadar kalian kalau author sering ngawur ?

Kazune : iyaa

KarinVia-chan : ah udahlah bagus kita buka aja langsung ni ff _ oke readers inilah chapter 3 !

Kazusa : yeeeee... ^^

* * *

The Mediator : Sirius's True Form

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda lembut mendarat dipipiku. Entah itu apa, tapi selama itu aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku—satupun tak bisa. Tapi setelah benda lembut itu mendarat sebentar dipipiku sebentar, aku bisa menggerakkan tubuhku. Yah, ini mungkin enggak keren didalam kamus seorang mediator. Aku tindihan! Catat : _aku_ _tindihan!_ Oke, siapa hantu yang ingin mencari masalah denganku disiang bolong begini? Mempermalukan aku diorganisasi kemediatoran—meski aku tak yakin organisasi itu benar-benar ada. Aku memastikan kakiku ini sanggup kugunakan untuk menendang hantu yang kurang ajar ini. Garis bawahi ini : hantu. Aku bangkit dan menendang hantu yang kira-kira berada tepat disampingku ini. Dan seperti dugaanku, tak ada hantu yang bisa lolos dari mediator sepertiku! Hahaha!

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Yang kulihat dipinggir kasurku bukanlah _hantu yang kurang ajar, _melainkan Sirius yang meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya. Sebentar aku berpikir, _apa dia hantu ya?_

"Ka… kau… si… Sirius?" kataku menudingnya sambil terbata-bata.

"Iya benar ini aku. kenapa kau tiba-tiba menendangku hah? Apa kau membenciku?" tanyanya sambil masih memegangi perutnya yang menjadi sasaran tendanganku.

"Ta… tapi kalau kau y…yang ada disitu, lantas siapa hantu yang menindihku tadi?" aku masih berbicara terbata-bata dan menyenderkan tubuhku didinding. Ya ampun, ini memalukan sekali! Ingin rasanya aku membenturkan kepalaku didinding ini.

"Oh, maaf soal tindihan yang itu. Kalau aku tak begitu, aku tak bisa berkomunikasi denganmu seperti ini" kata-katanya yang terakhir membuatku tersentak. _Berarti dia benar-benar hantu ya_, itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti. Aku _sangat _tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya tindihan dan berkomunikasi denganku? Kau bukan hantu kan? Jadi kau tak usah repot melakukan hal itu" aku memandangnya dalam-dalam. Sementara ia hanya mengembuskan napas panjang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna blonde.

"Sebenarnya, aku _memang _hantu. Dan aku melakukan itu semua karena kadang hantu yang terlalu lama meninggal susah berkomunikasi dengan mediator sepertimu" katanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya.

"Berapa umurmu saat meninggal? Maksudku, yah umurmu sebelum meninggal. Aduh, ngerti kan?" aku linglung berkatanya. Caranya duduk dipingggir kasurku benar-benar keren!

"Hum… sekitar lima belas tahun. Memang kenapa?" wah, umurnya ternyata satu tahun lebih muda daripada aku—meskipun umurku genap empat belas tahun di September nanti.

"Kapan kau meninggal? Apakah saking lamanya sampai-sampai kau harus menindihku untuk berkomunikasi denganku?" aku meletakkan bantalku kepangkuanku dan menempelkan kedua sikutku kebantal. Tanganku menopang daguku. Aku mendongakkan wajahku untuk memandang mata biru safir milik Sirius.

"Tahun lalu. "

"oh,.." aku melengking dan memeluk erat bantal yang semula berada dipangkuanku.

Oke, untuk penjelasan bahwa kenapa aku melengking seperti yang aku lakukan barusan. Karena :

a. Aku menyukai Sirius

Jadi kalian semua ngerti kan? Kalian pasti _sangat _mengerti. Aku, yang jatuh cinta pada Sirius yang mengagumkan pada saat pertama kali bertemu. Dan sekarang, ia mengaku bahwa _ia _adalah _hantu _yang meninggal pada tahun lalu pada saat ia berumur lima belas tahun. Hah, ini benar-benar menyakitkan untukku. Maksudku, sampai _sebegitukah_ aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk mempunyai cowok?

Oke, aku memang bermasalah dengan cowok.

"Hei! Apa kau marah karena aku mencium pipimu tadi?" lamunanku buyar saat ia melambaikan tangannya kearah wajahku.

"Mencium? Apa maksudmu dengan _mencium pipi_ku? Maksudnya, kau tadi menindihku sambil mencium pipiku?" aku membulatkan mataku menatapnya. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia hanya mengacak rambutnya. Dan itu semua sudah jelas : ia mencium pipiku untuk bisa berkomunikasi denganku. Tak lebih. Dan itu semua tidak menyenangkan sama sekali untukku! Mungkin baginya ini baik untuknya, tapi tidak untukku.

Aku meletakkan bantalku dan siap-siap untuk tidur lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bisa berkomunikasi denganku. Dan tadi sudah ia lakukan, jadi untuk apa aku lama-lama bericara denganya? Toh itu tak akan merubah hidupku. Lagipula ia juga sudah meninggal. Ya, dia sudah _meninggal_. Dan itu cukup—sangat malahan—membuatku kesal kepadanya. Kalau iya dia sudah meninggal, buat apa ia mengajakku untuk berkomunikasi? Arrghhhh! Ini semua membuatku mual. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.

"Nona hanazono… nona Hanazono!" Sirius menggoyangkan badanku berkali-kali. Aku menepisnya, tapi itu semua tak berhasil. Ia malah semakin kencang menggoyangkan badanku. Aku akhirnya bangkit dan memandang kearahnya. Aku memasang wajah yang mengatakan 'Ada apa sih? Kau menggangguku'. Dan ternyata ia mengerti.

"Lihat!" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kartu yang setahuku sebelumnya tidak ada disitu. "Ada yang membuat masalah. Dan kita harus kesana" lanjutnya.

"Kita? Maafkan aku, Sirius. Aku sedang malas berurusan dengan hantu disiang bolong begini" aku menopang daguku dengan tangan kananku. "Dan jika kau mau berurusan dengan mereka, pergi saja sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

"Oke, aku akan pergi. Dan harus aku peringatkan padamu, sekarang sudah malam. Tepatnya pukul delapan malam. Jangan kebanyakan tidur, itu tak baik untuk pertumbuhanmu" ia lalu melompat dari jendela kamarku dan pergi entah kemana.

Beberapa menit setelah ia pergi aku baru menyadari satu hal. Yaitu, kenapa aku ini kejam sekali? Sirius, yang sudah meninggal saja masih peduli kepada hantu-hantu itu. Sementara aku, yang masih hidup—apalagi aku seorang mediator—tidak mempedulikan para hantu itu sama sekali. Dan yang kemungkinan terjadi adalah, Sirius babak belur karena dihajar oleh para hantu itu. Tidak. Ini semua harus dihentikan sebelum Sirius benar-benar, yah, babak belur seperti yang kubayangkan—meski hal itu tak mungkin. Tapi sama saja kan?

Aku segera membereskan kartu-kartuku yang kugunakan untuk membasmi para hantu itu dan melompat dari jendela sama seperti yang Sirius lakukan. Lalu aku mengeluarkan kartu yang ditunjuk oleh Sirius tadi. Aku mengarahkannya kemana sinar bulan berada, dan dalam sekejab kartu itu bercahaya. Kartu tersebut menunjukkan arah pemiliknya dengan membuat cahaya lurus. Aku berlari mengikuti cahaya itu dan akhirnya berhenti disebuah tempat. Aku bersembunyi diantara pohon-pohon yang ada disekelilingku begitu aku mengetahui Sirius dan hantu yang kira-kira jumlahnya delapan itu berada dipinggir danau yang tak jauh dari tempat persembunyianku. Banyak luka disekujur tubuh Sirius. Pasti mereka telah mengeroyoknya.

Aku mencoba memanjat pohon yang aku jadikan tempat persembunyian. Dan sampai pada salah satu ranting yang lumayan kokoh untuk kududuki. Aku mengeluarkan kartuku yang bertuliskan 'ARROW', lalu menyebut nama kartu itu. Tak lama kemudian kartu itu berubah menjadi sebuah busur panah. Dan aku siap-siap mengarahkannya kepada para hantu itu. Aku membisikkan kalimat seperti ini :

_Pour la paix, chacun d'entre vous de nouveau à vous la nature, sauf Sirius. Dès que possible!_

Saat itu juga panahku melesat dengan cepat dan menghilangkan semua hantu disitu, kecuali Sirius. Aku lega karena aku berhasil menyelesaikan tugasku dan memang seharusnya begitu, mengirim mereka ketempat mereka seharusnya berada. Saat aku akan turun, tiba-tiba suara Sirius membuatku hampir jatuh. Untung saja aku sudah berpegang erat pada batang pohon.

"Nona hanazono ? Itukah kau? Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang" suaranya yang lembut selalu membuat lututku lemas. Dan kali ini benar-benar membuatku ingin pingsan. Sepertinya aku mendengar suara ranting patah atau apalah, intinya jangan ranting yang aku duduki patah. Ternyata aku jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit banget.

"Huaaaa—" suaraku tertahan saat aku jatuh tepat dipelukan Sirius. Syukurlah ia sigap menangkapku, kalau tidak pasti hidungku sudah pesek karena mendarat ditanah.

"Haha… kubilang juga apa. Karena teralu banyak tidur kau menjadi gemuk sehingga ranting yang kau tempati tak sanggup menahanmu. Untung aku sanggup menahanmu. Hahaha… nona Hanazono, kau mediator teraneh yang pernah aku temui" ia berkata sambil tertawa, tapi ia tak melepasku dari tangannya. Kancing kemeja berwarna putih yang ia kenakan terlepas semua. Dan saat itu juga aku mengakui bahwa badannya benar-benar menganggumkan. Tak heran jika ia sanggup membopongku selama ini.

"Bagaimana kalau sasaran ciumanku bukan dipipimu lagi? Tapi dibibirmu?" katanya sambil tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Eh?" kata yang hanya terucap dari mulutku. Entah kenapa, mataku tertutup perlahan. Mungkin karena aku terlalu mengantuk selain itu mengirim hantu yang cukup banyak membuatku kehilangan kekuatanku cukup banyak.

Setelah merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat dibibirku, aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan berikutnya.

* * *

Kazusa : akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ^^

Karin : author ayo kita balas ku siapkan ni mumpung ni ujan *berbisik pada author

KarinVia-chan : *seringai evil terlihat . hohohoho OK...

GUKK...MEONGGG...BLEETAAK...CTARRR...BRUUKKK

Kazune : HEEII APAAA YAANGG KAALLIAN LAAKUUKAN,...!

Kazusa : huwaaa ~~! aku gx mau digantung di atas tiang tower pas ujan gini !

Karin : rasakan aja sendiri .../...

KarinVia-chan : bagi readers tolong R&R nya yaa

Karin : byeee ~!~!


	5. The Mediator : You Doubt Me as Mediator?

Karin : wahh... gx terasa udah chapter 5 ^^

Kazune : iya perasaan baru 3 hari ni ff di buat

Jin : wah ! authornya rajin banget yaa ^^

KarinVia-chan : wah adikato minna ~! ^^

Kazusa : baiklah readers inilah dia chapter 5 ~!

Michi : *tepuk tangan pake toak (?)

* * *

The Mediator : You Doubt Me as Mediator?

Sengatan matahari saat itu benar-benar mengusik tidurku yang nyenyak ini. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali. Rasanya badanku ditusuk ribuan jarum yang tajam. Dan aku enggak bohong lho, menjadi mediator harus siap badan, bukan siap mental. Karena pasti kalian jika menjadi mediator ujung-ujungnya kayak aku gini, badan sakit semua.

Aku menoleh kearah orang—hantu lebih tepatnya—yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sirius. Kancing kemejanya masih terbuka dan memamerkan dadanya yang bidang itu. Aku memperhatikannya dalam-dalam dan membayangkan matanya yang berwarna biru safir . Dan juga senyumannya yang bisa mengalahkan Eza Gionino atau Derby Romero. Senyumannya Afgan Syah Rezapun kalah jika dibandingkan -tiba matanya perlahan terbuka dan posisiku saat ini adalah tepat berada didepannya. Jarakku mungkin hanya beberapa senti darinya.

Aku menjauhinya dengan perasaan linglung. Aku takut tertangkap basah memandanginya sambil berdecak kagum saat ia tidur. Kau tahu, itu hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupku.

"Hum… nona Hanazono ? Bukankah hari ini kau ada acara atau semacamnya?" suaranya yang serak hampir membuat lututku lemas.

"Acara? Apa maksudmu?" aku menyipitkan mataku dan memandang kearahnya. Dia hanya menunjuk kalender yang berada dimeja belajarku. Aku meraih kalender tersebut dan memperhatikannya secara saksama. Hari ini hari Minggu, jadi hari ini aku bebas melakukan apa saja kan? Ey, tunggu dulu ini, tanggal 27 Februari? Berarti ini bukan hari Minggu. Aku menyipitkan mataku sambil memandangi kalender itu dan mengingat-ingat untuk apa aku melingkari angka ini.

Semenit kemudian aku mengingat semuanya dan menjadi histeris dalam sekejab—cukup aneh sih.

"Hieeeeeh! Jam berapa ini?! Kenapa kau membangunkanku sesiang ini? Aaah… sudahlah!" aku bergegas mengganti bajuku dan turun. Bagaimana bisa aku kesiangan seperti ini hah? Aduh, Himeka pasti akan mengamuk padaku.

Saat aku menuruni tangga, aku menyadari satu hal. Kenapa Mom hari ini tak kelihatan sama sekali? Lebih baik aku mencarinya, aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa padanya. Ketika aku hendak beranjak dari tempatku, ada tangan yang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sirius?

"Tenanglah, Ibumu sedang pergi. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," nadanya memang nada menenangkan, tapi kalau masalah yang berhubungan dengan Ibuku bagaimana aku bisa tenang semudah itu?

"Kau bisa pastikan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Dan jika ibumu sudah pulang, aku akan menjaganya. Kau juga harus hati-hati diluar sana. Banyak hantu maupun manusia yang mengincar mediator. Mereka punya cara tersendiri untuk mengetahui orang itu mediator atau tidak"

"Baiklah. Aku akan hati-hati. Katakan pada Mom bahwa aku hari ini ada urusan dengan Himeka. Sudah dulu ya! Bye!" aku melambaikan tanganku dan mengeluarkan sepedaku dari gudang dan mengayuh sepeda dengan kekuatan penuh. Aku tak mau jadi sasaran amukan Himeka karena aku datang terlambat.

Sesampainya di rumah Himeka, aku memanggil namanya dengan perlahan. Jujur ya, temanku yang satu ini kalau mengamuk rasanya ada gempa bumi disekitarku—oke, aku terlalu berlebihan. Dia mengamuk yah, pokoknya mengerikanlah. Kau patsi bisa membayangkannya kan? Oke, bayangkahlah jika ada banteng gila sampai-sampai nyasar kerumahmu dan menyeruduk semua orang termasuk kau. Bedanya disini, Himeka tak mempunyai tanduk seperti banteng yang gila itu.

Pintu rumahnya perlahan terbuka. Dan di situ kepala Himeka terlihat. Sepertinya ia habis mandi, kulihat rambutnya basah sekali dan wajahnya juga terlihat segar.

"Oh, Karin . Maaf ya, aku baru selesai mandi" katanya sambil menyisir rambutnya. Aku menghela napas penuh kelegaan. Syukurlah himeka tak jadi mengamuk seperti yang aku ilustrasikan diatas tadi.

Setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya, himeka segera mengambil sepedanya. Lalu ia menepuk pundakku. Aku yang kaget nyaris saja menjatuhkan _handphone_ku kedalam kolam ikan yang saat itu posisinya dekat denganku. Himeka hanya cekikian melihat tingkahku karena aku berhasil menyelamatkan _handphone_ku. Ingin rasanya aku memakannya hidup-hidup. Sayangnya aku bukan kanibal, jadi makananku sama seperti manusia lainnya.

Kami berdua melewati jalan yang tidak beraturan. Sudah badanku sakit semua karena pertempuran kemarin, ditambah jalan yang penuh tanjakan yang curam. Tamatlah sudah riwayat badanku ini. Ditengah-tengah penderitaanku saat ini, aku tertarik melihat seorang anak kecil yang dengan semangatnya mengayuh sepedanya. Arahnya memang berlawanan dari arahku dan Himeka. Yang membuatku tertarik, kenapa hanya dia yang berlawanan arah? Padahal aku melihat teman-temannya arahnya sama denganku. Sesaat aku mengedipkan mataku, dan saat itu juga anak itu sudah tak ada disitu.

Yah, mungkin aku berlebihan mengkhayal bahwa yang barusan benar-benar _anak kecil_. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa ia menghilang dalam sekejab tanpa menggunakan trik apapun. Memangnya dia Uya Kuya atau pesulap lainnya? Sayangnya aku tak begitu percaya terhadap para pesulap itu. Paling-paling mereka hanya menggunakan trik yang tidak akan pernah diketahui oleh penontonnya. Kecuali mereka benar-benar kepepet untuk mengatakannya.

"Hei? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu, karin ?" himeka melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku dan membuat lamunanku buyar semua.

"Entah…" aku mengehmbuskan napas pajang. "Himeka, apa kau tadi merasa aneh terhadap anak kecil yang arahnya berlawanan dari arah kita? Maksudku, kenapa anak tadi tak bersama teman-temannya. Anak kecil juga tak mungkin berani pulang kerumah sendirian kan?" tangan kananku sibuk mencoret-coret bukuku.

"Anak kecil yang berlawanan arah dengan kita? Entahlah karin. Aku tak melihatnya" dan saat itu juga jantungku berdetak kencang. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Baru sekali ini aku merasakan ini. Pertanda apa ini?

"Ehem. Nona Hanazono , Nona kojyo , aku harap kalian tidak terlalu ribut kali ini. Banyak dari teman-teman kalian tidak mengerti tentang pelajaran kali ini. Jika kalian sudah mengerti, kalian harus tetap tenang" kudengar suara Mrs. Asrida dibelakangku dan himeka. Kami berdua langsung berpura-pura mengerjakan soal.

Sampai dirumah aku melihat Mom sedang memasak didapur. Aku langsung menghampiri dan memeluknya. Untuk sekedar info, aku hanya tinggal bersama Mom—sebelum bertemu Sirius. Ayahku sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Menyedihkan memang, tapi inilah hidupku. Aku tak bisa mengatur hidupku semauku kan? Lagipula pertemuanku dengan Sirius bukanlah kemauanku juga, meski aku sangat beruntung dipertemukan dengannya.

"Karin , apa kau tak membereskan pakaianmu?" suara Mom yang lembut tak pernah membuatku kesal padanya.

"Uhm… untuk apa, Mom? Apa kita akan bepergian?" tanyaku sambil masih memeluknya.

"Bukan _kita_ tapi _kamu, _karin. Apa kau lupa bahwa besok kau akan ke hawai ? Jangan bilang kau lupa membereskan bajumu" aku melepaskan pelukanku sementara Mom maletakkan makanan yang barusan ia buat ke meja makan. Aku segera menduduki kursiku dan bersiap mengambil piring untuk makan.

"Tenanglah Mom. Aku akan membereskan bajuku setelah makan" Mom hanya tersenyum kepadaku dan kami berdua makan bersama. Meski aku rindu makan bersama keluarga yang utuh. Ngerti kan maksudku?

Setelah selesai makan, aku kembali ke kamarku. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan disitu kulihat Sirius sedang tiduran sambil membaca buku yang tak terdefinisi oleh mataku. Aku menyeret koperku yang terletak diatas lemariku dengan susah payah lalu memasukkan bajuku satu persatu kedalam koperku. Ditengah aku sedang asyik memasukkan bajuku, tiba-tiba Sirius sudah ada dihadapanku.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya halus.

"Ke Hawai . Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" aku membalasnya dengan singkat karena aku memang sibuk dengan baju-bajuku.

"Kapan kau akan pergi? Sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali…"

"Besok pagi. Ohya, Sirius, apa kau tahu tentang anak kecil yang tinggal didekat sekolahku? Tadi aku bertemu dengannya, tapi dia cepat sekali menghilangnya. Kau mungkin tahu trik yang ia gunakan kan?" aku berkata seraya memasukkan peralatan mandiku dan kurasa semuanya sudah beres.

"Anak kecil? Menghilang?" ujarnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Astaga, nona hanazono ! Itu bukan anak kecil yang masih hidup. Ia sudah meninggal! Apa kau tak bisa membedakannya?"

"Sudah mati? Bukankah ia anak kecil yang ceria karena selesai bermain bersama temannya?" aku tak menatapnya, koperku ini sangat sulit untuk ditutup. Sesaat kemudian aku berpikir, pantas saja tadi himeka tak bisa meliatnya.

"Ceria? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau mediator teraneh yang pernah kutemui" Sirius meletakkan tangannya diatas koperku dan itu membuat koperku semakin sulit untuk ditutup.

"Laa…lu?" aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari koperku.

"Hah. Kau ini benar-benar menghawatirkan. Mau tak mau besok aku harus ikut untuk mengawasimu. Kalau tidak, kau pasti akan kenapa-kenapa" ia melepaskan tangannya setelah kalimatnya selesai.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku untuk menatapnya. Warna bola matanya membuatku terhipnotis. Entah, aku terlalu terpesona kepada pria—maksudku hantu pria ini. Ia mengusap pipiku pelan dengan tangannya yang hangat, untuk ukuran hantu menurutku. Matanya terpejam, lalu perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Entah kenapa, mataku juga ikut terpejam dan tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu mendarat dibibirku. Rasanya manis, apa ini rasanya sebuah ciuman? Oke, ciuman pertama memang sudah kulakukan dengannya tapi saat itu aku benar-benar teler. Kalian masih ingat kan? Jadi aku tak bisa mendefinisikan ciuman pertamaku yang sebelumnya. Mungkin rasanya sama, atau mungkin rasanya bisa berbeda.

"Mungkin kau benar," ujarku ditengah ciuman kami. "Kau memang harus mengawasiku karena aku mediator payah yang butuh bantuanmu selamanya" aku tersenyum padanya. Ia juga membalas senyumku.

Yah, biarlah aku mecintainya meski dia hantu. Dan biarlah ia selalu ada disisiku karena aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpa memandangnya sedetikpun.

* * *

KarinVia-chan : yeee~! chapter 5 akhirnya selesaii *sambil nebari bunga kantil (?)

Himeka : wah author koq nebari bunga kantil sih bukanya bunga warna warni ? *ucap himeka swetdrop

KarinVia-chan : wahh~! ketukar sama orang mabuk yaaahhh

Kazune : dasar author payah -_-"

Karin : sudah lah! Ayoo kita baca reviewss !

Himeka : aku duluan ya buat** koiko Nuriwa II** makasih ya buat pujiannya dan GANBATEE YA !

Karin : giliran ku buat **Mey-Mey Hinamori** yaa ini dah yaa ? hehehe gomen.

Kazune : ok itu aja ya buat yang lain tolong R&R ya !


	6. The Mediator : Hawai Overland Tour (?)

KarinVia-chan : akhirnya ini dia chapter 6 ^^

Karin : author , koq yang dilanjuti cuman ff ini aja sih ? gx kepengen apa buat ff baru ?

KarinVia-chan : pengen sih,tapi nanti ribet lanjuti 2 ff sekaligus...

Kazune : bilang aja maless/... ff ni aja kamu masih males-malesan apalagi ada ff baru

KarinVia-chan : apaan lo ? sapa juga yang males...kita kan anak sekolah jadi banyak kerjaan di rumah

Karin : udah-udh jangan berantem/...

KarinVia-chan : karin kamu mau gx ku angkat jadi asisstent ?

Karin : lah koq aku ?

KarinVia-chan : kayaknya cman kmu yang dapat dipercaya :3

Karin : terserah saja iya readers ini dia chapter menunggu lama ...

Kazune :* tepuk tangan

* * *

_**The Mediator : Hawai Overland Tour (?)**_

Selasa pagi, aku bangun dengan semangat karena hari ini aku ada _study tour _ke Hawai . Oke, akan aku jelaskan. Soal aku semangat itu karena aku akan pergi ke hawai. Bukan karena aku akan _study tour_. Ngerti kan? Oh, ayolah, kalian pasti ngerti banget posisiku ini.

Dan seperti biasa, Sirius masih tidur di tempat tidurku. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh lho! Dia ini hantu, jadi tak mungkin kita melakukan _itu. _Ngerti? Mungkin karena aku kusak-kusuk dipagi hari, Sirius jadi terbangun. Yaaah, padahal aku ingin melihat wajahnya saat tidur. Aku enggak bohong lho, wajahnya saat tidur imut sekali, untuk ukuran hantu.

"Uhm, nona hanazono ? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Persiapan. Sebentar lagi aku harus ke sekolah dan pergi untuk, yah… semacam widyawisata atau apalah," aku berusaha menjelaskan tentang _study tour _kepada orang-atau lebih tepatnya hantu.

Setelah mandi, berganti pakaian, dan sebagainya, aku menuruni tangga dan di situ kulihat Mom sudah duduk di dekat meja makan. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk menghadap Mom. Mom yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya—yang tak kuketahui apa itu—langsung menyingkirkan semuanya begitu aku datang. Lalu ia menyiapkan piring untukku. Terlihat dari wajahnya sih, Mom sedang ada masalah, tapi kenapa tidak memberi tahukanku ya? Ah, masalah orang dewasa, nanti aku malah durhaka lagi.

"Jam berapa kau akan pergi, karin ?" tanya Mom padaku.

"Entahlah," kataku sambil menunjuk _handphone_ku. "Belum ada temanku yang menginformasikan bahwa bisnya sudah datang, jadi aku masih bisa bersantai-ria"

"Oh, begitu" ujar Mom sambil mengaduk makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan, aku menyeret koperku menuju garasi. Mom yang sudah siap dengan mobilnya segera memasukkan koperku. Sepanjang perjalanan, Mom hanya diam saja. Tak seperti biasanya sih, tapi kan aku ini anaknya, masa diabaikan seperti itu?

"Mom…" aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Dari tadi, wajah Mom tidak ceria. Mengobrolpun tidak. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Mom menghela napas dan akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "karin , sebenarnya Mom takut kau kenapa-kenapa di sana. Tadi, surat-surat yang Mom baca itu mengenai keadaan di Hawai . Banyak yang bilang di situ tempat yang angker"

"Tenang saja, Mom. Kan temanku banyak. Lagipula, hantu-hantu pasti takut padaku, karena aku m—" ups, aku hampir keceplosan.

"M, apa maksudmu?"

"Manis sekali, jadinya mereka takut bersaing denganku. Hahahaha…" syukurlah aku bisa menangani ini semua, kalau aku melanjutkan huruf 'm' disambung dengan huruf 'e' dan seterusnya, maka hancurlah semuanya.

"Dasar, kau ini aneh-aneh saja!" ucap Mom sambil tertawa. Yah, aku senang juga sih bisa melihat ibuku tertawa. Kalian pasti juga berpikir begitu kan?

Sampai di sekolah, sudah banyak sekali anak-anak yang menunggu bis dengan antusias. Aku melirik jam tanganku, masih jam delapan kuang lima belas menit. Berarti, aku masih bisa berkeliling sekolahku selama lima belas menit. Sekarang aku berdiri di depan rumah Michi , dan di situ aku tak menemukan Michi , Jin , maupun Himeka. Padahal kami berempat sudah janji akan berkumpul di sini. Yah, rumah michi sangat dekat—depan sekolahku persis. Makanya kami sepakat untuk berkumpul di sini, tapi kenapa aku belum menemukan mereka bertiga ya?

"Karinnnn, !" tiba-tiba ada orang yang memelukku, dan suaranya juga familiar di telingaku. Saat aku membalikkan badan, tiga orang yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu dari tadi sudah berada tepat dihadapanku. Hanya saja, michi terlihat berbeda sendiri. Ia memakai baju OSIS (kau pasti tahu kan) dan membawa tas sekolah. Haloo! Kita ini akan ke hawai ! Masa' kamu memakai baju gituan sih, chi ?

"Uhm… michi , apa kamu engga salah tuh? Maksudku, kenapa kamu pakai baju OSIS? Kan kita mau ke hawai . Bukannya sekolah. Kamu lagi tidur ya?" aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya sampai hampir merah.

"Aw! Sakit Karinnnn !…" ucapnya sambil memegangi pipinya. "Aku engga bisa ikut ke hawai , aku ada lomba, jadi yaa… _have fun _di sana ya…"

Aku hanya bisa melongo. michi tak ikut? Mana lengkap kalau pergi tanpa dia? Ya ampun, ini bakalan menjadi _study tour _yang paling membosankan yang pernah aku alami. Belum sempat melontarkan kata-kata lain, tanganku sudah ditarik jin menuju bisku. Sudah datang rupanya.

Aku menyeret koperku dengan penuh perjuangan karena banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlalu-lalang. Sampai-sampai tadi tasku tertarik oleh koper milik orang lain. Ampun deh, berangkat aja gini, apalagi kalau pulang nanti? Benar-benar tak bisa kubayangkan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa koperku benar-benar berada di bagasi, aku naik bis dengan sabar. Banyak yang menginjak kakiku, tapi kutahan karena aku tak mau mengawali hariku ini dengan amarah. Oke, aku sudah mulai mendramatisir perjuanganku ini. Kulihat jin melambaikan tangannya padaku dan aku meghampirinya. Karena aku tak begitu suka duduk maupun tidur didekat jendela, jadi kubiarkan saja Dian memilih tempat yang dekat dengan jendela.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya mendengarkan lagu dari _handphone_ku. Aku tak memperdulikan apa saja yang dilakukan teman sebisku. Habis, mereka ribut sekali sih, jadi buat apa coba didengarkan? Lebih baik dengerin musik biar perjalanan lebih _enjoy. _Makan siang dan seterusnya berjalan lancar, kecuali pada saat malamnya.

Malam hari, sekitar jam delapan kami semua belum makan. Bayangkan saja! Yah, perutku sudah keroncongan dan sepertinya teman-teman sebisku juga bernasib sama seperiku. Malahan, entah saking frustasinya atau apalah, ada yang sampai bernyanyi—lebih bagus jika dibilang berteriak—yang intinya, kapan makan. Aku sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Apa sampai di sini penderitaanku?

Tak lama setelah mereka bernyanyi, sampai juga kami di tempat makan yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Yah, makanannya lumayan enak ketimbang tadi siang. Tapi kalian pasti tahu kan, kalau yang namanya jalan dengan sekolah itu makanannya belum tentu enak. Jadi makan malam ini kumasukkan menu _standart_ dalam perjalanan ke Hawai .

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Pelabuhan selama tiga jam. Yah, enggak begitu parah sih. Untungnya tadi aku tak tidur, jadinya tak ada yang tahu wajah konyolku saat tidur. Kali ini aku jujur, wajahku saat tidur benar-benar konyol. Kalau kalian tahu fotonya, kujamin kalian pasti akan tertawa sampai suara kalian habis.

Oke, lupakan tentang wajah konyolku saat tidur. Posisiku berada di atas kapal. Horree! Tunggu dulu! Kuberitahu yah, tadi aku, jin, himeka beserta kazusa nyaris tenggelam ke laut. Sumpah! Enggak elit banget tahu ya! Dan, pelaku dari semua ini adalah : hantu!

Ya, hantu.

Kapan sih ada hari dimana aku tak dikelilingi oleh hantu? Ralat, kalau hantunya seperti Sirius aku enggak begitu keberatan. Hah, sudahlah. Begini ceritanya, saat kami hendak menaiki kapal dan di situ jelas-jelas banyak orang, jadi menutup kemungkinan bahwa kami akan jatuh. Tapi ternyata perkiraanku meleset. Salah satu dari kami—kazusa—kakinya ditarik oleh hantu-hantu jahil tersebut. Dan secara berurutan jin dan himeka ditarik juga. Hanya aku dengan sepenuh jiwaku, menolong teman-temanku. Oke, menarik tiga orang sekaligus bukanlah hal yang mudah untukku. Maka, aku meminta pertolongan teman-temanku yang lainnya untuk menarik mereka bertiga.

Yang paling basah kuyup adalah Kazusa . Kasihan dia, menggigil kedinginan apalagi dia jatuh saat tengah malam. Sadis benar hantu-hantu ini. Aku memelototi mereka satu persatu. Dan para hantu itu masuk ke dalam laut. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang sambil terus menarik himeka yang celananya hampir basah.

Kapan sih, liburanku biasa-biasa saja?

* * *

Karin : yee...akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga ! ^^

Kazune : diem lo bawel...kepo bange sih *sambil menutup kupingnya

Kazusa : iya nih karin gx bisa lebih kepo lagi apa biar sama kaya authornya ?

KarinVia-chan : apa kamu bilang ? *memberikan death glare terbaiknya

JIN : yee akhirnya artis nan ganteng dan tampan ini muncul juga ^^

ALL-minus jin : *muntah muntah gx karuan

Michi : yaa ,... yang baru reviews koq cman 2 sih ah gx asik ni readers

Himeka : terserah readers donk mau komen pa gx .. kalau aqu jadi readers gx bakal ku reviews ni ff gaje

KarinVia-chan : huh terserah kalian saja.. readers tolong R&R nya ya ! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya


	7. The Mediator :Sirius Actual Name

KarinVia-chan : yey...akhirnya chapter 7 selesai juga... ^^

Karin : ya... dan maaf ya buat para readers yang dah pada nungguin.

Kazune : dan makasih buat para readers yang dah mau R&R

KarinVia-chan : baiklah sekarang saatnya membacakan reviews * sambil mengeluarkan kertas dari kantongnya

Karin : oke yang pertama buat **ciminhe** dan **guest**, seru ya ? padahal bagi gw gaje banget :3

Kazune : giliran ku buat **Yu-chan** dan **Leonyta ,** makasih ya buat sarannya ^^ authornya menghargainya aja nih author masih cadel

KarinVia-chan : apaan kamu kazune ? ya sudah buat **Crysant** ,Umur ku sih masih 12 tahun. akhir akhir ini nilai ku jelek jadi harus belajar banyak ni T^ panjang ya ? maklumi aja aku masih ja masih ff pertamaku.

Karin : Buat **kazufika** , tenang chapter ini kan nanti dibahas soal itu. ^^

Kazune : buat **faranadyaa** dan **Mey-Mey Hinamori**** , **ini dah ? gaje kan ? *mendapat death glare author

KarinVia-chan : itu saja untuk balasan reviewsnya dan ini lah chapter 7 ^^

Karin : horeee ~!

* * *

**The Mediator : ****sirius actual name**

Aku sedang duduk di atap Kapal pesiar yang aku naiki. aku melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di atas langit.''Indahnya…'' gumamku,aku mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Di download ya lagunya :Ankoku Tengoku

_Darling me wo akete__  
__kono yo no aku no soukutsu de__  
__tsuibamareru kokoro wo choudai__  
__nige mo dekinu__  
__yuuhei no souhaku no ouji yo__  
__watashi ga megami_  
_BATAFURAI no hane mo__  
__tenshi no daeki mo__  
__anata wo mada minu gokuraku ni__  
__tsuredase wa shinai_  
_kusarikaketa jiyuu__  
__aka ni mamirareta AMUURU__  
__rengoku no honoo de ZERO kara__  
__saisei shimashou_

Aku mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai menyanyi lagi

_fuya no sora ni kuroi DARIA__  
__shissuru mousou ochiru genjitsu__  
__mogake ariJIGOKU_  
_Darling koe agete__  
__kono ima sashichigaeru hodo__  
__daiji na mono ga hoshii no nara__  
__inori wa hatete__  
__rougoku de shouten no himegimi__  
__anata ga maou_  
_ikari no ken mo nageki no kizu mo__  
__atokata mo naku__  
__tokete kiete chitte utakata_  
_subete wa mitsuryouku__  
__uzumoreta wana ni__  
__HAMErareru no nara__  
__konagona ni kudaite hoshii wa_  
_shiniitaranu yamai__  
__shinzou ni wa PUWAZON__  
__okasarenagara mo ikiru hibi__  
__shukufuku sareta shi_  
_mabuta no oku akai ZAKURO__  
__koisuru unou okusuru sanou__  
__tsubuse hari no yama_  
_Honey dakishimete__  
__suhada no kinu no koutaku de__  
__uttori shichau jikan wo choudai__  
__KARADA wa sakete__  
__tengoku de saikai no kataware__  
__futari wa DEMIGODDO_  
_shigoku no zan to miwaku no naraku__  
__yakusoku no chi wa__  
__doko ka soko ka yume ka utsutsu ka_  
_SAA DOUZO KOKO IRA DE__  
__ZECCHOU WO MUKAEMASHOU_  
_Darling me wo akete__  
__kono yo no aku no soukutsu mo__  
__mushibamanai kokoro wo choudai__  
__nige mo shinai__  
__yuuhei no souhaku no ouji yo__  
__watashi ga megami_  
_Darling koe agete__  
__kono ima sashichigaeru hodo__  
__daiji na mono ga hoshii no nara__  
__inori wa hatete__  
__rougoku de shouten no himegimi__  
__anata ga maou_  
_kumareta yubi to zange no kubi to__  
__aganau tsumi wa__  
__nani ka dore ka uso ka makoto ka_

''Suaramu bagus sekali…''.Aku dikejutkan oleh Sirius yang tiba tiba ada disampingku.''A-ah biasa saja''kataku sedikit malu-malu.''Benarkah ? aku rasa suaramu lebih bagus dari suaraku…'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

''Sirius aku ingin bertanya sebenarnya nama mu siapa,dan asal usulmu dari mana ? tapi kalau kau tidak mau memberi tau ku juga tak papa…''ucapku sambil berdiri untuk , tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menarik ku untuk kembali lagi kalau bukan tampak menghembus napas panjang.''Baiklah aku akan memberi taumu…-''dia menggantungkan melanjutkan ceritanya.''…Nama asliku adalah Kujyo Kazune , dulu aku tinggal bersama kedua orang hidup bersama dan bahagia . namun suatu bencana melanda keluarga kami . ayah ku , kujyo Kazuto , mengalami kecelakaan di laboratoriumnya. Saat dia dalam masa kritis , ibuku , Kujyo Suzuka , meninggal di akibatkan serangan jantungnya yang kambuh. Ayah yang mendengar itu langsung syok dan pergi bersama ibuku. sebagai anak tunggal ayah , aku sangat sedih akan kejadian yang menimpa kami . aku hidup sendiri . Suatu hari aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan tanpa melihat jalan hingga sebuah truk menabrakku dan mengakibatkan diriku tewas seketika. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi hantu di Sekolah Sakura gaoka,''Jelas Sirius-atau lebih tepatnya Kazune . Perlahan air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku. ''Maafkan aku gara gara aku kau harus mengingat kisah sedihmu itu..'' ujarku. Dia hanya tersenyum lembut..''Mulai sekarang kau panggil aku Kazune saja ya ''.aku hanya mengangguk ''dan mulai sekarang kau panggil aku Karin saja tanpa surviks 'Nona' ''.dia hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mendekatkan hanya menutup mataku dan menunggu yang akan terjadi.

**CUP**

Hal terakhir yang kuingat sebuah benda lembut mendarat di bibirku,sehabis itu aku tidak ingat lagi yang terjadi . mungkin aku terlalu lelah karena selama 24 jam aku tidak tidur sama bisa bayangkan itu

^^Keesokan harinya^^

Keesokan harinya , aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku . jangan kira aku terbangun karena sih berisik jam weker. Tapi si berisik toak yang ada di kamarku.'Kepada semua penumpang diharap segera turun karena kita sudah sampai terima kasih'. Oh jadi ceritanya ngusir nih ? oke aku ladeni. Aku dengan segera membereskan Barang barangku dan membangunkan Kazune.''Kazune-kun , cepat bangun kita sudah sampai …!''ucapku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya.''hn ? sudah pagi ya ? kamu pergi saja duluan aku nanti menyusul.'' Kata Kazune.''hai'' ucapku lalu segera pergi keluar.

**KAZUNE POV**

Setelah Karin pergi aku langsung pergi keluar , aku segera mencari Karin. '' aduh Karin dimana sih ?'' gerutuku dalam hati.''Kazune-kun SINI..!'' aku mendengar suara yang tidak lain adalah Karin.''Ya.. aku segera kesana !''.aku terus berlari hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan Karin. Kulihat teman di sampingnya seperti bisa melihat ku 'Apa dia juga seorang mediator ya ?' tanyaku dalam hati.

**KARIN POV**

''Kazune perkenalkan ini Kazusa…..Kazusa ini Kazune…'' kataku memperkenalkan teman-teman ku.''Kazune…''ucap kazune dingin.'tidak biasanya Kazune bersikap dingin ada apa padanya ya ?'.''Kazusa…'' ucap kazusa tak kalah benar-benar bingung kenapa mereka berubah seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba kazusa berbisik kepadaku ''karin dia tidak sesuai seleraku..'' aku jadi bingung.''Siapa juga yang mau menjodohkan dia denganmu kazusa ?''ucapku pelan.''Aku lebih suka menganggap dia kakak ku dari pada teman''Bisik kazusa kembali.''Hn… ya sudah terserah kamu''ucapku.''Nona Hanazono ,Nona Kujyo cepat masuk kebarisan !'' ucap salah satu guru kami.''Hai senpai'' ucap kami dan langsung pergi kebarisan.''Ni-san kau mau baris dimana ?''ucap kazusa.''Apa katamu ni-san ?''ucap kazune tak percaya.''Iya lebih baik kau kupanggil Ni-san karena kau mirip dengan kakak ku.''Hah terserah''kata Kazune.''kazusa kau kemari sebentar…'' kata ku pada kazusa.''Kazusa, Kazune itu hantu jadi cuman kita berdua yang bisa melihatnya..''ucapku pada kazusa.''hah pantas saja Senpai tidak memanggil namanya…'' ucap kazusa lalu segera berlari ke arah barisan dengan aku dan Kazune dibelakangnya.

**SKIP TIME**

Sekarang aku sudah berada di kamarku. sementara waktu kami menginap di sebuah hotel berbintang untuk tempat tinggal.''Kazune-kun , ayo kita keluar bosan aku rasanya seharian dikamar''ucapku lalu berdiri,bersiap untuk pergi.''Tentu..'' kata Kazune.

**SKIP TIME**

(Author : dari tadi skip time mulu sih Karin : entah yang buat ceritanya siapa Author: saya Karin:jadi yang disalahin siapa ? Author:saya Karin:-_- #abaikan)

Kami sudah sampai di depan rumah yang tak berpenghuni.''Karin perasaanku tidak baik kita pergi saja dari sini.'' Kata kazusa yang tadi juga ku ajak.''Kazune , kau mau masuk atau pergi dari sini ?'' Tanya ku pada kazune.''Hmmm… mungkin kita lebih baik masuk dan melihat keadaaan''kata Kazune.''Ni-san ayo kita pergi saja dari sini aku takut'' ucap kazusa yang sudah gemetaran.''Dasar kau,ayo masuk ! kau mau kan levelmu sama sepertiku ?''ucapku sepertinya bagi kazusa itu sebuah jebakan.''Huh baiklah ayo kita masuk!''ucap kazusa dan Kazune hanya tertawa kecil.

Kami segera masuk kedalam rumah kami sudah sampai di dalam rumah tersebut,Pintunya tiba-tiba tertutup.

BRAKKK

''A-apa itu ?''ucap kazusa gugup.''Aku pun tak baik sekarang ini kita berusaha keluar''ucapku lalu mengubrak-abrik semua kartu yang kubawa dari tadi dan berusaha mencari kartu yang bisa menolong sekian lama mencari akhirnya ketemu juga kartu yang bisa membuat kami keluar dari rumah berhantu ini.''YEy akhirnya aku -'' ucapanku terputus oleh kazusa.''cepatlah….! aku sudah ketakutan ni..''ucap kazusa.''iya iya tunggu sebentar naapa sih..''ku lihat Kazune berusaha melindungi kami jika tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang. kartu tersebut bertuliskan 'PORTAL'yang artinya pintu segera meletakkan kartu tersebut di dekat pintu lalu membacakan mantra

Abrió lapuerta de mi habitaciónen el yKazune. No dejes que losfantasmasencajan !

Tiba-tiba kartu tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat tersebut membentuk sebuah pintu yang dapat menunuju tempat yang dimaksud.''Ayo cepat kita masuk kesini !'' ucapku-atau bisa dibilang teriakku pada kazune dan segera kami semua masuk kedalam pintu tersebut,pintu itu berubah menjadi kartu yang tadi kupakai.''akhirnya kita bisa keluar dari penjara mematikan itu '' ucap kazusa yang nampaknya lega.''sedangkan Kazune kulihat hanya diam saja.''Kazusa, tampaknya levelmu dan levelku sudah sama'' ucapku sambil tersenyum.''apa maksudmu ?'' aku tidak hanya menunjukkan sebuah kantung yang berisi kartu kartu ke -tiba dia tersenyum sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.''Yey akhirnya level ku bisa sama seperti level karin''ucap kazusa yang langsung memelukku.''terima kasih karin''ucapnya.''I-iya sa-sama –sama ta-tapi gak bi-sa nafas.'' Ucapku tersengal-sengal.''upss...maaf karin''katanya sambil melepaskan hanya tertawa melihat aksi kazusa.

* * *

KarinVia-chan : akhirnya selesai juga nih ya readers kalau kependekan.

Karin : iya maklumi aja kan anak sekolah.

Kazusa : author , NI-san mana ?

KarinVia-chan : dia kusuruh dia selalu aja dateng gx pernah absen gx kayak kamu.

Karin : aku koq gx diliburi sih T^T

Kazusa : kan kamu wakil author

Karin: oh iya .

KarinVia-chan : dasar pikun -_- *kena lempar sepatu karin

Kazusa : buat readers tolong R&R ya ^^.sampai jumpa di chapter ~!


	8. The Mediator : Karin Plan

KarinVia-chan : wah akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter ^^

Kazusa : iya dah lama author gak lanjuti ni ff

Karin : dan sekarang saatnya membacakan reviews *sambil membuka kertas. pertama buat **Mey-Mey Hinamori **,Ini dah lanjut kata yang ilang ya Mey-mey-chan.

Kazusa : Buat **ges**,**ichiro** dan **dci, **ini dah ? gajekan ? *selalu

KarinVia-chan :*Memberikan death glare **Leonyta **makasih ya buat menghargai kok ^^.Numpang tanya itu apa ya ? dan Kalau aku minta kazune ngajari yang ada nanti aku babak belur dibuatnya -_ merek teleponku bisa buat teleponnya lihat aja di profilku ^^

Karin : Buat **Crysant** ,author memang suka dengar lagu tak tau judul lagunya -_-''. Makasih ya buat ide lagunya kita sama ya yang baca buku cman dapet kazune yang gx belajar sama sekali dapet .*memasang mata curiga

Kazusa : Buat **Eva Kaban ,**seru ya eva-san ? bagi ku gaje pinjam gitar listriknya gx mau belajar nii...^^

KarinVia-chan : itu saja ya reviewsnya dan inilah chapter 8 ^^

Kazusa :* main gitar listrik yang dipinjem sama **Eva**-chan.

* * *

**The Mediator : ****Karin ****Plan**

Hari ini aku bangun pagi pagi pagi pagi…..(Yaelah-_-)….. sekali. Kulihat Kazune masih tertidur. Kuperhatikan wajahnya. Ta-err…. Lupakan. Aku mengganti piyama ku dengan baju olahraga ku. _Well_…. Kalian pasti tau aku mau apa ? Yap.. benar sekali aku mau jogging ^^. Setelah kurasa semua siap aku langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan Kazune yang sedang tertidur.

**SKIP TIME**

Aku sudah sampai di sebuah taman yang sepertinya sangat terawat.'Wah….. sejuk sekali'batinku. Aku mulai melakukan olahraga ringan. Tapi sebelum aku sempat melakukan itu ada sebuah suara yang sangattttt menjengkelkan. Tawaan yang mirip seperti tawa gila. Dan aku merasa bahwa sang pemilik suara tersebut sudah 'MATI'. Catat di bukumu 'mati'. Saat aku meriksa kantungku, aku sangan terkejut. ''Ga-ga-gawat….! Aku lupa bawa kartunya…..''ucapku entah pada siapa. Karena aku merasa tidak ada cara lain lagi , aku langsung lari. Namun sebelum aku sempat lari sesuatu menghadangku-atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena dia memakai jubah berwarna putih.''Si-siapa kau ?!''Teriakku pada orang itu.''Tenang. Kau tak perlu takut .Aku bukan hanya ingin memberikan ini''ucapnya sambil memberikan benda bulat yang mirip dengan mutiara.

''Apa itu ?''

''Ini….''

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemenku. Sebenarnya hatiku saat ini bisa dibilang senang, bisa dibilang ragu. Aku jadi teringat kata-kata orang misterius itu…

**FLASHBACK ON**

''_Apa itu ?''_

''_Ini adalah mutiara dari surga. Ini bukan mutiara biasa. ''_

''_Maksudnya ?"_

''_Kau akan tau nanti. Jika kamu punya buku Kemediatoran ,kau bisa cari di dalam buku sudah habis. Sampai jumpa..''katanya sambil berlalu_

''_TUNGGU….! SIAPA NAMAMU…..?!''tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku hanya menghela nafas berat dan langsung kembali._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

'Buku kemediatoran ya…?'batinku

''Sedang apa kau disini Karin ?''Suara itu hampir membuat jantungku copot.''Ya ampun,Kazune jangan mengagetkan orang.'' Kataku pada Kazune.''Maaf soal itu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini ? kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja ?''Katanya.''Emmm aku masih ada urusan kau saja yang masuk. Aku ingin pergi sebentar. Tak usah mencariku.''kataku pada Kazune sambil berlalu.

''Kenapa dengannya ?''gumam Kazune.

**Skip Time**

Aku sudah sampai di kantor tuan Albert. Aku langsung mengetuk pintunya.

TOK..TOK…TOK ''Tuan Albert ?''

''Siapa ?''

''Saya Nona Hanazono'' ucapku.

''Silahkan masuk nona apa ?"' tanyanya.

''Err- itu aku mau pinjam buku kemediatoran''kataku gugup. Aku takut jika tidak diizinkan.

''Hmm…..Sebentar ya…''katanya. Aku bernafas lega.'Huff….untung saja diizinkan.'kataku dalam hati.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu akhirnya tuan Albert kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku yang sudah usang.''Ini…..tapi sebelumnya boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?'' katanya sambil menyerahkan buku usang itu.''Bertanya apa tuan albert ?''kataku sambil mengambil buku usang itu dari Tuan Albert.''Untuk apa kau meminjam buku setebal ini ? setauku kau benci dengan buku yang tebal apalagi berdebu seperti ini.''katanya.''Aku hanya ingin tau tentang kemediatoran. Dan aku ini kan masih level yang bisa dibilang rendah jadi mungkin aku ingin mencari informasi yang akurat.''kataku mencari-cari alasan.''Hmmm….. baiklah. Tapi kumohon padamu jaga buku itu jangan sampai hilang.''katanya._''Hai !''_ ucapku lalu pergi.

**DI DALAM APARTEMEN**

Aku sedang membaca buku yang baru saja kupinjam pada Tuan Albert. Sedangkan mutiara itu kujadikan bandul untuk kalungku. _Well_ itu sangat manis. Saat aku sedang membaca buku itu , Kazune yang dari tadi memperhatikanku akhirnya bertanya.'' Untuk apa kau membaca buku setebal itu karin ?'' ucap Kazune.''Aku hanya ingin mencari informasi.''kataku ia hanya ber'oh'ria.

Setelah sekian lama membaca, akhirnya aku tak dapat menahan kantuk yang menghampiriku. Aku langsung menutup buku tersebut dan meletakannya di meja. Aku langsung mengganti bajuku dengan piyama. Setelah itu aku langsung merebahkan badanku ke kasur. Lama kelamaan mataku terpejam diiringi mimpi yang akan menghampiriku.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Hari ini akan diadakan festival di depan Hotel yang kami tempati. Aku segera mandi dan mengganti bajuku. Setelah selesai aku langsung turun kebawah untuk membantu teman-temanku yang sedang mendekorasi tempat pesta. Kulihat Jin , Himeka , Kazusa , dan Miyon sedang menggunting kertas hiasan. Aku segera berlari dan Menghampiri mereka. ''Ohayo mina~!''kataku pada mereka.''Ohayo mo Karin ~!''ucap mereka serentak.''Ne , aku boleh bantu ?'' tanyaku.''Tentu karin-chan''ucap himeka sambil langsung membantu mereka dengan menggunting kertas hiasan dan menempelkannya di tempat dekorasi.

**SKIP TIME**

Hari sudah sore dan semua dekorasi sudah terpasang. Setelah berpamitan kepada Kirika-senpai, Aku langsung pergi ke apartemenku dan bersiap-siap pergi ke festival. Kulihat Kazune sedang membaca buku yang entah dia dapat darimana. ''Kazune, aku akan pergi ke kau mencariku aku akan berada di dekat kolam.''jelasku pada kazune.''Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya…''ucapnya sambil tersenyum.''tentu….''kataku sambil membalas senyumnya. Aku segera menjemput teman-temanku.

Malam ini aku memakai Dress selutut berwarna di ikat satu kebelakang dengan hiasan pita panjang yang ku ikat simpul. Aku memakai sepatu high hels berwarna biru muda dengan kilauan yang indah. Setelah aku menjemput teman-temanku. Kami langsung pergi ke TKP. Disana , aku hanya bercanda dengan teman-temanku.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Mutiara yang kujadikan bandul kalungku tiba-tiba bersinar di bawah sinar rembulan.'A-apa ini ?'tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku langsung mencari kazusa. Setelah aku menemukannya kami berlari ke kamar ku. Saat ku buka pintunya betapa terkejutnya kami melihat Kazune diserang para hantu tersebut. Cahaya yang dihasilkan mutiara tersebut makin terang. Para hantu yang melihatnya langsung kabur. Aku dan Kazusa hanya terheran melihat para hantu tersebut langsung pergi.''Kenapa mereka lari ?''tanyaku pada kazusa.''Mungkin karena cahaya dari bandul kalungmu itu''kata kazusa.

Kami langsung berlari kearah Kazune yang sedang terbengong melihat kejadian barusan.''Kazune….Kazune kau tak papa kan ?''tanyaku pada kazune.''Aku tak papa ,boleh kulihat mutiara tadi ?''katanya.''tentu''kataku sambil memberikan kalung tersebut.''Hmmm…..sudah kuduga''gumamnya tapi masih bisa kami dengar.''Ada apa kazune ?'' tanyaku.''Ini mutiara dari surga yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat ini bisa kau gunakan untuk melawan para hantu dan-''Kazune menggantungkan kalimatnya.''Dan..?''tanyaku.''Dan dapat menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati.''katanya dengan muka serius.

''APA….!'' Teriakku dan kazusa yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menutup telinga.''Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan ?''tanya kazune.''Go-gomene...''ucapku.''karin ayo kita kembali,aku sudah mendaftarkan mu untuk menyanyi loo ^^''ucap kazusa.''KENAPA KAU DAFTARKAN AKU KAZUSA !''teriakku.''Te...hehehehe Ni-san bilang suaramu bagus jadi kudaftarkan saja.''ucapnya.''hufff...ya sudahlah sudah pergi.''kataku sambil menarik tangan kami sudah tiba di tempat, Aku langsung dipanggil untuk naik ke atas panggung. Aku hanya menggerutu tak jelas kepada aku sampai di atas panggung,lagu langsung langsung bernyanyi :

**Song: Heartful song  
Artist: Nana Mizuki (Hoshina Utau)**

daremo inai stage  
yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku  
kinou to onaji  
asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no

RASUTO SHI-N ha itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo  
namida fuite tobira tatakou

atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
yuuki o dashite  
hazukashigaranaide  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo  
anata ni todokimasu you ni

itsukara darou  
honto no egao miserarenakunatteta  
konna watashi o  
akiramenaide mattete kureta no

kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita  
hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite

natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga  
mesameru you ni  
sunao ni nareta kara  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
kokoro o hiraite

ima  
atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru  
yuuki o dashite  
kagayaki tsuzukeyou  
My Heartful Song  
My Heartful Song  
utau yo itsumademo  
anata ni todokimasu youni

Setelah aku selesai menyanyikan lagunya,para penonton langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah tersenyum dan langsung turun dari senang sekali,baru kali ini aku bisa menyanyikan lagu di depan semua aku mempunyai sebuah ide yaitu mengubah Kazune menjadi manusia ... aku tak sabar lagi ^^

* * *

KarinVia-chan : Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 8. Maaf ya kalau kependekan

Karin : author , kazusa mana ? tadikan dia disini ?

KarinVia-chan : itu...*sambil menunjuk Kazusa yang diiket di pucuk pohon

Kazusa : hei author lepaskan gx mau disini !

KarinVia-chan : Derita kamu jangan sembarangan ambil gitar tuh orangnya nyariin

Kazusa : huwaaa... iya deh gw insaf lepasin dong !

KarinVia-chan : huh gx mau ! buat readers tolong R&R ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Karin : BYE !


	9. The Mediator : Sayonara

**Via : Wah gomen readers kalau aku update kelamaan terapi deh**

Karin : terapi sih terapi tapi koq sampai 1 bulan author !

Kazune : Bukan terapi tapi pundung di pojokan gara gara rangking 2

Via : apaan iya balasan reviewsnya nanti ada tempatnya. leony-san no qu yang itu dah gx aktif gomen

Kazune : udah ah ini dia final chapter...

* * *

**The Mediator : Sayonara**

Hari ini aku akan melakukan 'ritual' untuk membuat kazune menjadi seorang kubaca semua buku kemediatoran akhirnya aku mendapat seorang hantu ingin menjadi manusia,ia harus menanamkan mutiara surga kedalam dirinya selama 2 ia melawan hantu lain atau diganggu,hantu tersebut akan menghilang dari memilih rumah kosong waktu itu.

Aku juga akan dibantu oleh kazusa.''permisi Nona Hanazono''tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati salah satu senseiku.'' apa Sensei ?''tanyaku.''Bisa kau panggilkan nona kujyo ?''tanya sensei.''Baik sensei''.kataku dan langsung aku pernah mendengar nama kujyo selain siapa ya ?Ah…. iya aku baru ingat kazune punya nama kujyo nanti aku tanyakan.

SKIP TIME

Aku mendapati kazusa sedang merapikan kamar apartementnya.''Kazusa kau dipanggil oleh sensei kirika.''ucapku.''iya nanti aku kesana''ucapnya.''Hei kazusa, boleh tidak aku bertanya sesuatu ?''ucapku.''Tentu,kau mau bertanya apa ?''

''Kazune itu siapamu ya ?''.

Mendengar pertanyaanku Kazusa tersentak lalu tersenyum.''Kukira karin sudah tau. sebenarnya aku adik kembar kazune.''ucap itu aku langsung terkejut.''pantas saja sejak pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya kau dingin sekali.''ucapku.''Tehehehe… Gomen aku hanya ingin membalasnya saja''

''ya sudah aku mau kekamar dulu''.ucapku lalu pergi meninggalkan kazusa aku memiliki perasaan tidak enak tapi segera ku tepis pemikiran itu.

SKIP TIME

Aku,kazusa,dan kazune telah sampai di rumah tua itu.''Hei karin, kau yakin kita akan melakukannya disini ?''tanya kazusa.

''entahlah kazusa hanya ada ini'' langsung masuk ke di dalam kazusa langsung membuat segel pelindung.''Protection!'' ucap kazusa sambil mengangkat kartu bertulis 'protect'.Setelah selesai,aku langsung mengambil kartu bertuliskan 'Change'.Aku menarik nafas dalam dan langsung membaca mantranya

**_deus terræ estdeuscaeliinformahumanaspiritum_**

Setelah selesai membaca mantranya,ditempat kazune berpijak terdapat lambang lingkaran matahari yang -lama cahaya itu menutupi semua tubuh cahaya itu menghilang,kazune dikelilingi lambang mutiara surga yang ku pegang menghilang.

Kazune yang dari tadi tidak bisa bergerak sekarang sudah bisa bergerak dengan angka dia atas kepalanya.''Nah sudah selesai angka itu akan menunjukan berapa persen kemungkinan kau bisa berubah menjadi manusia''ucapku senang.

Saat aku melihat ke arah kazusa,ku lihat kazusa seperti aku mengarahkan pandanganku mataku terbelalak,banyak hantu yang mengelilingi kami.''Ga-gawat! Kita harus segera melarikan diri !'' sudah hantu sudah berhasil merusak segel pelindungnya''ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!''ucap kazune yang dari tadi diam.''Tu-tunggu kazune jangan bilang kau-'' ''ya,aku harus melakukan itu aku harapan kalian sudah sekarang tinggal aku.''ucap kazune.''Hiks.. Aku mohon hiks kazune hiks jangan''ucapku sambil menangis.''Maaf karin tapi hanya ini satu satunya karin''ucap kazune.

''Hiks aishiteru mo kazune''Kazune langsung tersenyum.''Aku janji aku akan kembali lagi'' ''aku pegang janjimu kazune''setelah mengatakan itu,Kazune langsung mengucapkan mantra yang menurutku dan kazusa,mantra itu di depanku dan kazusa muncul cahaya yang sangat juga sempat mendengar kata-kata kazune''Sayonara karin''.

Setelah cahaya menghilang,disana kami hanya melihat sebuah kalung yang sering di pakai mengambil kalung yang berliontin bulan sabit tersebut,dan memakainya.''Sayonara mo kazune''ucapku sambil tersenyum.

2 tahun Kemudian

Suda dua tahun sejak menghilangnya aku belum bisa berjalan menuju arah disana aku menengadah menatap langit.''Apa kau lupa janji mu dulu kazune ?'' terasa air mataku langsung menutup mataku dan aku ingin menghapus air mataku,sebuah tangan telah melakukanya kaget aku langsung membuka langsung terbelalak benarkah ini ?

''ya karin ini aku tak Mungkin melupakan janjiku kan ?''ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Dan hari-hari selanjutnya terasa menyenangkan.

~THE END~

* * *

Via : yey akhirnya selesai cerita ku

Kazusa : wah oni-chan hidup lagi.

Kazune : Masa aku jadi pelampiasan author sih ?!

Via : Udah terima aja.

Kazune :*Buang semua anak kucing via

Via : OHH NOO ! MY LEVOLY KITTEN !. Kubalas kau Kazune ! *Melepaskan semua serangga milik Himeka

Kazune : GYAAAHHH MUSHIII~!

Via :*ketawa ala maniak

Kazusa : Dasar gila (-_-)a

Via : aku juga punya 'hadiah' untukmu kazusa *Evil smile

Kazusa :GULP

BRUUMMM...

Len : ayo Nee-san serang

Rin : ayoo ! *semangat 45

Via : salah fandom woi !

Karin :hah biarkan saja mereka. yang terpenting R&R please


End file.
